1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf putter with a CORIAN.sup.1 putterhead apparatus and its method of manufacture, and, more particularly, to a CORIAN putterhead that is multi-layered, multi colored, made from slab stock and interiorly encapsulates lead shots as weight means. FNT .sup.1 CORIAN is a trademark of E. I. DuPont De Nemours and Company of Wilmington, Del. See, for example, U.S. Trademark Registration No. 821,790 registered Jan. 10, 1967. FNT The description and definition of CORIAN material is set forth infra in the specifications.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
There are many putters with various types of putterheads available on the market today. The more common types are those with putterheads that are made from aluminum, steel, brass, or graphite. Putting is a very crucial aspect of a golfer's game. The type of putter a golfer uses can significantly affect his game because putterheads vary in the way they contact the golf ball. Aluminum, steel, brass, or graphite putterheads each have different surface characteristics which uniquely affects the golf ball when contacted. Results such as, the quality of control, speed, distance and accuracy of the ball, are all affected and dependent on the type of material used to manufacture the putterhead as well as other factors including the shape and weight of the putterhead. These various types of putters are widely used today.
One of the main problems with the existing putters is that a golf ball has a tendency to skid when it is first contacted by the putting face of the putterhead. This skid is analogous to an automobile skid. A skidding golf ball makes it more difficult to predict the speed, direction, and distance the ball will travel and, thus, more difficult to "hole-out".
Another problem with existing putters is that they do not provide enough resilience upon contacting a golf ball. This fact accounts in part for the ball's tendency to skid when it is hit. Aluminum, steel, and brass putters do not provide resilience because they are each made from metal. The graphite putter is made from carbon which also is not very resilient because it is too brittle and inflexible when finished.
A further problem with prior art putters is the absence of aesthetics. The color of present day putterheads is usually limited to the natural color, and a few variations, of the material from which it is made. This fact definitely limits the design and appeal of the putterhead since existing putters cannot be made from different layers of material which could incorporate different colors.
Thus, there is not available on the market today a golf putter with a putterhead made from a material that provides a more resilient contact with a golf ball. There is not available on the market today a golf putter with a putterhead made from CORIAN material. There is not available on the market today a golf putter with a putterhead made from multi-colored layers of CORIAN material which can provide great appeal to the aesthetics of the design of the putterhead.